Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
=Provisional categories= * Category talk:Slang These categories are rather loose in concept and could use further refining, retooling or renaming. Any discussion, or revival of previous discussions on these matters would be gratefully appreciate! --Alan 03:28, 3 March 2008 (UTC) =Suggested categories= In-universe categories Starship classes move Move all Category:Starship classes to Category:Spacecraft classes, or if we feel so inclined, "spacecraft types" vs. "classes." This applies to the subcategories, and is based on changes implemented at Category talk:Spacecraft. This move is based on the analysis that not all vessel classes listed in "starship classes" are starship classes... While making this move, it would probably be a good idea to create a new subcategory for Category:Federation starship classes, nay, Category:Federation spacecraft classes called Category:Federation shuttle classes (or "types") as there are several. --Alan 21:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I don't see a problem creating separate classes for spacecraft classes and types. I'm not sure if it's entirely necessary, though. "Spacecraft classes" doesn't sound very good, though... maybe "ship classes"? Eh, then I'd guess we'd have to include non-starfaring ships. Anyway, I support the cat move and creation of the sub-cat. --From Andoria with Love 21:49, 26 July 2007 (UTC) * I like "ship classes", and if there are not starfaring ships in that list, we can break them into a separate sub-category quite easily. -- Sulfur 02:05, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Militaries Category:Military agencies. A category for any military agency, from the Andorian Imperial Guard to the Luftwaffe to Starfleet. There's quite a few listed in Category:Agencies and Category:Earth agencies.– Cleanse 00:13, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::Support. If we have a Law enforcement agencies cat, we should have this one, too.--31dot 00:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Support. I'm surprised there wasn't one before.--Long Live the United Earth 13:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The military units category could be a subcat of this.--31dot 02:12, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, I was going to make this category but I ran into an issue. Agencies would have two subcategories. Articles would be able to be placed in one, both, or neither of "Earth" and "Military". So how do we deal with this for the Earth military agencies? Place them in both "Earth agencies" and "Military agencies", or make a further subcat: "Earth military agencies"? Thoughts? (I'm looking at you Alan ;-)– Cleanse 05:21, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Yeah... Personally, I'd prefer not to have the redundancies or numerous subcategories, but seeing how Category:Law enforcement agencies was handled, it would seem that the "Earth" ones were thrown out of the Category:Earth agencies altogether, and they (eg NYPD) exist only in the one category. I'd be in favor of doing as you suggested...list all Earth agencies in one category, and then let them trickle into other categories where they can co-exist with other planet's agencies. --Alan 21:10, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Shapeshifters category Following a discussion at Category talk:Chameloids, I propose a Category:Shapeshifters to unify all the various lifeforms with this ability. Species specific categories like Category:Chameloids would become subcats. I choose "shapeshifter" as a generic name since that was how Odo was referred to in early seasons of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine before the proper names Founder and Changeling became known. Starfleetjedi 00:26, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'd like to hear more about the scope of this proposed category before supporting it. For example, would this category contain the articles themselves, or just the categories of the relevant species?--31dot 01:33, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::Would it make more sense to just leave Shape Shifting capabilities "categorized" inside Shapeshifting species? I mean, what would be the benefit of having an additional category for this separate from that?--Jlandeen 18:24, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::OOPS I see that Shapeshifting species is done alphabetically, perhaps we can kill two birds with one stone, and just reorganize Shapeshifting species by Shape Shifting type instead of alphabetically?--Jlandeen 18:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Homeworlds While looking through , I found Homeworld. Under the "See also" section on that page, there is a link to Homeworlds that lists several homeworlds. Seems logical to have Category:Homeworlds with the Homeworld page at the top. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 18:42, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :This has been discussed before, and didn't seem to gain any traction. Not neccesarily for or against it yet, just an observation.--31dot 20:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I didn't see that. Thanks, 31dot. If the concerns noted in the archived section haven't been addressed, I'll remove this suggestion. Does anyone know if those concerns are still valid? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 20:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Production POV categories Category:Blu-ray Disc releases I created that category. I took some initiative. If that wasn't allowed, sorry. --The Immortal Selene 08:20, 29 March 2009 (UTC) : I really don't see a problem with it. I realize this follows Category:VHS releases naming convention (I don't think VHSs is proper), buy wouldn't, in this case, Category:Blu-ray Discs be a bit more streamlined (a la Category:DVDs)? --Alan 08:28, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well if Category:Blu-ray Disc releases can redirect to Category:Blu-ray Discs, then let's do it. --The Immortal Selene 08:59, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Maintenance categories Sub-categories for Category:Memory Alpha images People Image Category Sometimes I have trouble finding pictures of people. So I was thinking maybe we could make some categorys like Category:Deanna Troi and Category:Seven of Nine? Maybe something different? I'd help! :You mean Category:Memory Alpha images (individuals)? That's our "people" category. --Alan 01:24, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm assuming Trekkystar is proposing that there be individual categories for each major character. So if you wanted to see all the Deanna pics, you could. A good place to find these pictures is (and should be) the character's page. But I'm unsure whether a category is needed. – Cleanse 01:44, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Alot of pictures that are pictures of Deanna can't be found on the character's page. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 02:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) : Well if the images are properly wiki-linked, you should be able to find all Deanna Troi images viawhat links here. Use your browser's "find" function and specify "Image" and you can tab through all the images linked to Troi. --Alan 02:39, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::If I understand TrekkyStar correctly, I believe that he wants categories in the same vein as Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (DS9: Duet), such as "Memory Alpha images by character/person/individual/etc". If that is the case, I would support creating those categories. Right now, there are 16 images on her page. There are probably many more of her. In response to Alan's first comment: Category:Memory Alpha images (Betazoids) only has three images, all pertaining to Deanna. Aren't there more Betazoids?----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 02:53, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Yes, maybe Category:Memory Alpha images by character (Deanna Troi) instead of Category:Deanna Troi. So can I start doing this idea? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 14:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) : I would rather we get through the second stage of categorization before categorizing those categories down further. Give it some time to work itself out. --Alan 16:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Unnamed species images A Category:Memory Alpha images (unnamed species) to relieve the category Category:Memory Alpha images (individuals) and to collect all the unidentified aliens, including the ones from and many of the species seen on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. – Tom 13:21, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Necessary yet? Doesn't seem like there is too many yet. Would have 1 to 3 items in each category? Perhaps it could wait till the list starts to fill up a bit more. As it is, it is not difficult to find the necessary items in the list.--Jlandeen 20:47, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::I think that he means pictures of individuals that we don't have a species name for. There are a fair number of those. I'd like to see a category like that for each species we do know about, so that we can categorize even better, and have as few as possible in the individuals category. -- sulfur 20:53, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, Sulfur. Thats what I thought. – Tom 07:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC)